


What Happens When You Let Alec Hardison Plan the Vacation

by waterbird13



Category: Leverage
Genre: Disney World, Established Relationship, Multi, sickening cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison decides the three of them need a vacation, and where better to go than the most magical place on Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You Let Alec Hardison Plan the Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somefantasytosurvivereality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefantasytosurvivereality/gifts).



> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This is my first time posting a Leverage fic here on AO3 (for anyone interested, there are more at my tumblr, waterbird13). I hope you all like it.
> 
> Inspired by a recent trip to Disney World and a long-standing love for Disney World and my sister saying "you should write Parker, Hardison, and Eliot at Disney World."
> 
> If I have time, I might write more to this, the rest of their vacation, and such. But this is complete on its own.

Eliot thinks it’s ridiculous to spend the money on first class seats for a three hour flight, but Alec does it anyways and Eliot doesn’t say anything. Alec has a thing about how he travels. Eliot figures it might have something to do with being shoved into the back of social services’ cars and all but forgotten about for years, and if traveling in first class with a damn glass of champagne and flight attendants never more than six inches away makes him feel at ease, then that’s what he’ll get.

Besides, Eliot isn’t exactly sure they exactly spent the exorbitant amount of money these seats should technically cost. Alec got the tickets, pressing a few buttons on his phone, and it is entirely possible they, like so many other things, appeared for free, by some sort of hacker magic.

Right now, Parker is asleep, curled up against Alec, who’s sipping champagne and fooling around on a tablet. Eliot is sitting behind them, at the very back of the first class cabin, able to keep an eye on his people, on the entire place, and even an ear on coach, should he choose to. He has a cheap paperback spy thriller he picked up at the airport, but he’s only about thirty pages in. He’s too busy watching over the seat, seeing the way Parker’s nose twitches while she sleeps, the way one hand automatically seeks out Alec’s arm. The way Alec sets his glass down and strokes her hair every few minutes.

Eliot would like to be sitting next to them, maybe have Parker’s feet up across his lap like she’s so prone to do at home. But first class seats are only two across. This is a better security vantage point, anyways. And the view isn’t half bad.

Parker wakes up thirty-eight minutes before their estimated time of arrival and Eliot supposes it’s just good they’re coming down from Boston, instead of all the way from Portland. Parker and planes can be a bit of a mess, too much energy in not enough space with too many people, and a three hour flight is far preferable to flying all the way from Portland.

They were in Boston checking in on Alec’s property and Cora in the bar below. They make a point to monitor the area, considering it’s a known hangout of theirs and Cora doesn’t deserve any trouble. It’s pretty quiet, now, the Feds and Interpol long since having given up on them returning, but they can never know what unsavory elements may come looking for them. And then Alec had said he had a case in Florida they absolutely had to check out and Parker had stepped in to look over his shoulder, no doubt already letting her mastermind brain spin a plan. Eliot had been helping Cora with a persistently terrible handsy customer at the time, so he hadn’t actually seen any of the case. He figures he’ll get the low-down on the way to the job.

They land on time with no complications, and they get off the plane in a sunny, brightly lit, artsy airport. Eliot wrinkles his nose at the gift shops and guide maps—Central Florida is vacation central, really—and dodges out of the way of a harried mother carrying one small child and holding the hand of another, desperately aiming for the bathroom.

“Okay, so, where we headed?” Eliot asks, peering at the signs, directing them towards baggage and the rental car agency.

Alec shifts around, looking at the ground. He doesn’t do this unless he breaks something, like all the eggs in the fridge, or the bathroom door. Eliot waits.

“Well, ya see…Parker an’ I, we decided, we all need a vacation,” he stumbles.

Eliot raises an eyebrow. “And you didn’t tell me, why?” he asks.

“Because he thought you’d say yes maybe if we were already here,” Parker chirps.

Alec rolls his eyes but doesn’t dispute it. 

Eliot grits his teeth. In all honesty, he knows if they asked him back in Massachusetts or even Portland that he would have said yes, even if he would have grumbled about it. Even now that they’ve surprised him like this, well, he still has a hard time saying no to them.

“Fine,” he grunts. “Where is it?”

They both clam up, and Eliot groans, hoping against hope that he’s wrong.

 

Eliot drives under the Walt Disney World sign—making sure to inform him that it’s the happiest place on earth—and Parker cheers.

“Couldn’t we have gone to the beach?” Eliot grumbles. He could handle the beach. Alec and Parker in swim suits, warm water, sun, sand, a few beers. That would have been a good vacation. This is going to be a line-filled, expensive, kid-infested, loud, hectic mess.

The others ignore him, though, and Alec gives him directions to their hotel. Eliot grumbles as he drives through traffic, but even he has to admit that it’s a pretty place, with palm trees and wide open spaces, creative water features and everything set up to distance it from the real world, an independent city of vacation and the happiest place on earth. Not that he’s going to admit that.

They’re at this hotel called the Contemporary Resort. It looks kind of stupid, Eliot thinks, but then it does have those weird train things running through it. But Alec tells him it’s the closest to the Magic Kingdom, which Eliot thinks is an explanation for the castle he can see outside their balcony window.

It’s a nice enough room, with a bed big enough for all three of them, and the view is great, if people like that sort of thing. Alec assures him he should like that sort of thing.

“Damn most expensive room in the place,” he grumbles, fiddling with his phone while Parker looks at the castle.

“It doesn’t look very big,” she says, wrinkling her nose.

“No climbin’, Mama, I already told you,” Alec says, now digging inside his bag. “Okay, here, everyone—gimme a wrist.”

It’s a mark of their trust of the hacker that they each produce a wrist. Hardison snaps plastic watch-like objects on each one, only it’s immediately apparent they’re not watches.

“Magic bands,” Alec says. “They’re your food, room key, park passes, fast passes, charge cards…hell, they do everythin’ but tell time. Don’t lose these. All hacked, all limitless, workin’ for us.”

Eliot doesn’t even know what half of that means, but he nods and trusts Alec’s lead. 

“C’mon, then,” says Parker excitedly. “Let’s go!”

Which is how they end up waiting for the train—“Monorail, Eliot,” Alec corrects—even though it’s a five minute walk over. Once they get to the park, and get through the gates, Alec announces, “okay. I hacked the system earlier and got us fastpasses to—well, everything. Basically, we walk up an’ swipe our bands, an’ we’re on. Easy as that.”

Eliot would protest that that’s cheating the system and not fair to everyone else, but he really doesn’t want to wait in lines with grubby handed crying toddlers, so he keeps silent.

“What’da you all wanna do first?” Alec asks.

Eliot looks over at Parker, sure she has an opinion, and does a double-take. She’s wearing those mouse ears, and they’re a mess of shiny sequence and a big red bow, also covered in sequence. She definitely didn’t have them two minutes prior. “Where’d you get those?” he snaps.

She grins. “Don’t be jealous. I got you both some too!”

It turns out she got Alec a little hat with mouse ears that also happens to look like R2D2, which he eagerly puts on. For Eliot, she snagged a more classic pair of mouse ears, and only knowing she would pout for the rest of the day if he doesn’t makes him put them on.

He reminds himself he’s done worse for cons.

Alec ends up making the decision regarding where to head, declaring “Tomorrowland is where it’s at,” so that’s where Eliot presumes they’re headed, but not until after they stop for a handful of photos that get scanned onto Alec’s little magic band. Parker elbows him in the ribs to remind him to smile, which really should have the opposite of the intended affect, but he manages to smile. For them, he justifies. So their vacation pictures will look good, so they’ll be happy.

Tomorrowland looks like some kind of retro future dream, and Eliot remembers old sci-fi films with a level of fondness, so he has to admit it’s pretty neat.

Parker wants to ride Space Mountain, so they enter the Fastpass line and get on the rickety little mousetrap rollercoaster within a few minutes. Even Eliot has to admit the ride is pretty neat, being completely enclosed in the dark, with stars projected and stuff. Though he doesn’t think it warrants all the screaming he hears.

Parker seems determined to go on every ride, so they make their ride through Space Mountain, the People Mover (wherein Alec enthuses about magnets), Astro Orbiters (the height of which only makes Alec a little green), Stitch’s Great Escape (overrated) and the Laugh Floor (which Parker finds absolutely hilarious). They ride the carousal ride with the rotating family, and Parker watches it like some sort of fascinating show and Alec debates about the merits of new-age animatronics. 

They go on the Buzz Lightyear ride, too, which turns into a hardcore competition to see who can outshoot the others. They ride it three times, hopping back into the Fastpass line after each ride to try again. Eliot wins every single time, and he can’t help but being a little smug. Alec grumbles that it’s all computer assigned values, that he should have this wrapped up, but Eliot points out skill and practice wins out every time.

Alec stops for a soda and, after showing Parker how the magic band links to the dining plan to buy food, Parker buys herself an ice cream, a cookie, and lemonade. Eliot rolls his eyes and privately thinks Alec telling Parker he hacked the bands to allow them unlimited food was a bad choice.

Parker decides the Speed Racer’s are boring, but then again she doesn’t like any car that can’t go at least a hundred. From there, they step into Fantasy Land, and for a place absolutely infested with pushy, wall-to-wall people, Eliot is actually pretty happy. Maybe there’s something in the water.

Or maybe it’s the way Parker’s face lights up as she looks around, sees the castles and the rides. The giddy enthusiasm Alec carries, too. It’s all infectious.

They spend the rest of the day in the park, hitting every ride, show, and attraction, Alec has absorbed way too much information from the web and knows every little detail about the park, which means he’s somehow found every possible thing to do. They even go over to the island, where Parker has a great time running around and climbing trees she’s not supposed to be climbing.

Alec apparently loves the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and Parker finds the lame jokes of the Jungle Cruise hilarious. They discover that Dole Whip is a delicious treat, and get a picture with the Jack Sparrow character.

Eliot swears they must have covered every inch of this park, but he’s seen the map and knows they still have several sections to go. Still, it’s dinnertime, and Alec announces that they have reservations.

The Crystal Palace, it turns out, is a character buffet with food Eliot at best considers decent. He wrinkles his nose and Alec leans over. “Got us better stuff every other day,” he promises. “But they got characters here…look at her,” he says, nodding towards Parker, who, sure enough, is peering around the room at the large creatures.

She seems rather weirded out by it at first, but a hug from Winnie the Pooh makes her smile, so Eliot decides it’s worth it.

After dinner, they head back out, feeling full, and make their way to Frontier Land. They walk slowly, giving themselves time to digest before attempting Big Thunder Mountain, but within an hour have gone on Big Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain, both of which Eliot admits—out loud—are good rides. Alec looks victorious.

Finally, Alec steers them to a quieter area and lets the man standing there scan his Magic Band before gesturing them all through. 

There’s a vast array of desserts set out that Parker immediately goes for and Alec grins. “Fireworks package,” he explains. “Special seating, good view, unlimited desserts. Show starts in twenty.”

Eliot doesn’t know if Alec actually paid for this, but, if he did, Parker’s eaten more than enough to justify the cost before the show even starts. He himself has a plate, as does Alec, and the three of them have great seats and a great view of the castle as the lights go down and the cricket starts talking. They can even see the brightly-lit Tinkerbell coming down the wire, straight at them, with perfect clarity.

The fireworks are amazing. There’s no better way to describe them, and, better still, Eliot knows the movies the music they’re set to is from now, thanks to Parker. 

The park apparently closes after the fireworks, so the three of them file out of the area and into the main crowd—but not before Parker grabs a few more desserts—and towards the gates. Thankfully, their hotel is so close by—“told you it was the best,” Hardison crows—so they don’t have far to go.

They make it to their room and Eliot can’t believe how exhausted he is for it only being just before ten and him not having been in one fight more serious that side-eyeing a ten year old over line position. Still, he supposes, it’s been a long day.

Alec ends up in the middle that night, Parker on his left, head on his chest. Eliot walks the room once, twice, making sure the room door, adjoining door, and balcony door are all locked and the drapes drawn, before the crawls into bed with the others on the other side of Alec.

“That was nice,” he admits quietly.

Alec grins. “Good. Seven more days of it. An’ three parks you ain’t even seen yet. An’ a shoppin’ thing, an’ a water park, an’ a ton of shit here--gonna be great.”

“I like Disney,” Parker chimes in. “Even if you won’t let me climb the castle. It’s…magic. Like Christmas.”

Eliot reaches across to stroke her hair, silent agreement in his touch. 

The other two fall asleep quickly after that, no doubt dreaming of whatever Alec has planned for tomorrow. Eliot takes a bit longer, willing his body to relax and sleep.

What he said about sleeping ninety minutes a night was once very much true. Now, in the arms of his lovers, safe and relaxed, he sleeps quite a bit longer, but still never a full night’s sleep. Still, it may be nice, he muses sleepily, to watch the sun rise over the castle tomorrow.


End file.
